


Stargazing and Dragonflies

by yoursfemmely



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora is in Love with Catra (She-Ra), Canon Compliant, Canon Queer Relationship, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Catra is in Love with Adora (She-Ra), Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Insecure Catra (She-Ra), LOTS of References to Canon, Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Making Out, Playful Shit-Talking, Playful Wrestling, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff, Sapphics, Sensuality, Slow Burn, Soft sex, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Useless Lesbians, so many feelings, very mild power play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29118729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoursfemmely/pseuds/yoursfemmely
Summary: Catra and Adora being sweet and flirty as they explore what things are like now that they've confessed their epic love. They're kinda trying to hook up but Catra keeps getting drawn into her insecurities. A mix of playfulness, sensuality, lots of intrigue, loving affirmations, and the beginnings of processing what they've been through. Lovely dovey, mushy, mushy heart food.UPDATE: By popular demand, there's now a new chapter with super soft smut! Rating and tags have been adjusted. Chapter one is still low spice if that's all you wanna read. They're also only loosely related if you wanna skip ahead.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my second fic, and my first Catradora! Please excuse anything that's a bit rough. I'm so excited to share these dorks with you and look forward to hearing what you think!

Adora and Catra are sitting on a grassy hillside looking over Brightmoon. Huge dragonflies dance above them with extra wings that phosphorescently shimmer. Off in the distance, there are sounds of waves crashing softly on the edge of the beach. Everything glows with the light of the runestone, one of the smaller moons above, and the huge sky, full of newfound stars.

~*~*~*~

Catra’s tail twitched at the sight of the dragonflies. Her cat tendencies had been coming back ever since she confessed her love and started living here in Brightmoon with Adora and the rest of all these strange, welcoming people, in their oddly beautiful part of the planet. She expected the people of Etheria to still hate her, but the more they embraced her, the more she cautiously brought her guard down. Before this, she'd let so much of her playful cat side go. She had needed to be strong, not distracted by shiny flitting things, purring, or of all things, wanting to be held and pet. 

She was about to pounce involuntarily on the sparkling dragonflies, but just as her ears were twitching and eyes were darting back and forth, Adora’s uncontrollable giggles broke through. Catra’s tail--which had just been whipping side-to-side--came to a halt and her face glowed a deep crimson. Her embarrassment was made even worse when Adora kept laughing and ruffled her hands through Catra’s short mane, starting to give her an ear scratch. 

“ADORA! Sttaaaww…. _puuurrrr_.” Catra relented for a second and then swatted her hand away. “Uhg, you’re having way too much fun with that.”

“Don’t pretend you don’t love it,” Adora said smugly. Catra scowled, barely hiding the smirk that threatened to take over. 

Just as she started to regain her composure, one of the damn dragonflies buzzed under her nose, prompting her to let out a high-pitched sneeze. “Achew!” 

“Awww! One of your cute sneezes!!”

“I am NOT cute!”

“But you really are... to me,” Adora said softly. 

The sincerity threw Catra off and she darted her eyes all over the place, looking away until she locked them back, finding Adora’s warm smile and longing gaze. 

Before she could protest, Adora scooped Catra’s face into her hands and pulled her in for a kiss. Catra jumped slightly at first, but quickly melted into it, and lifted her hand to the back of Adora’s head. She ran soft circles at the base of her skull, just barely touching with the tips of her nails, sending warm tingles down her spine. 

They fell to the grass, laying side by side and continuing to kiss until Adora started to slide her leg over Catra-- _trying to straddle her_ \--and accidentally kneed her in the stomach instead. 

“OW! Watch it!” Catra yelled--immediately regretting her tone and flattening her ears in remorse. “Ah, sorry. But, also, ow.”

Adora fell to the side, rolling in a fit of giggles. “Sorry!! But your face! So serious!”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, just gotta get you back!” Catra said, forgetting her guilt and laughing instead. 

Out of nowhere, Catra pounced and started tickling Adora, knowing it was her total weakness. All attempts by Adora to get Catra back totally failed as she thrashed all over the place, grasping at her and trying to get some or even ANY reaction. “Nope, I am tickle-proof. You can’t get me,” Catra teased as she dodged and weaved. 

At that moment though, Adora remembered the perfect spot to target and tickled right at the inside of Catra’s hip bone. “Oh really??” 

Catra let out an involuntary puurrr and squeal at the same time. “Hey! That’s cheating! That just feels goooood. Oh…Adora..hey...that’s so not fair!!” 

Adora suddenly stopped and Catra cautiously squinted open her eyes to see her goofy girlfriend propping her head up on her elbows with eyebrows raised and face in an exaggerated pout. “Awww. Did kitty want more??”

Catra’s jaw dropped in offense and she pounced, shoving Adora’s shoulders down into the grass. “You know two can play at this game, yeah?” 

“Oh ya?? What you got, _kitty-cat??_ " 

Catra threw her hands on Adora’s wrists, pinning her down, and quickly straddling her, closely followed by diving her lips right above Adora’s. In a soft whisper, she asked, “Do you want me?” 

Adora whimpered. “Yes, yes _please._ ”

Catra pushed her mouth deeply into Adora, clasping Adora’s upper lip with a mix of soft and firm sucking. Just as Adora started to open her mouth and bring her tongue to Catra’s, her feline girlfriend quicky pulled away, leaving her lower lip grazing just above Adora’s now flailing tongue attempting to reach her. 

Catra heartily chuckled as Adora felt the vibrations of the sounds and whined. “WHYYYY CATRA? I want more!!”

“Aww Adora, always sooo greedy,” Catra purred in a sultry tone.

Catra, still holding her down, started trailing kisses from behind Adora’s ear, down the muscles of her neck, slowly to her shoulder, and across her collarbone as Adora let out throaty “Mmmms.” When she reached the crook in the center, she pulled back slightly, taking a higher view of Adora in full pout at her stopping. 

“Okay, I’m gonna let your wrists go, but you gotta stay still okay?”

“Uhhg fine,” Adora complained.

Sitting up straight, Catra looked down, taking Adora in.

Adora looked concerned. “What?? Is there something on me?? Catra?”

“No, idiot, you’re just really pretty,” Catra said quietly, slowly blinking her eyes.

“Awwww!! YOU LIKE ME!”

“No I—-“ Catra sighed, “UHG. Yes. OBVIOUSLY.”

“AWWWWWW!!”

“Okay, Adora, shut up for a second and let me continue to perv out on you.” With a big cocky smile, licking one fang, she continued, “Did you know that you have amazing tits? And your nipples are so hard, I can see them just sticking right through your shirt.” 

“OMG CATRA, you’re so filthy.” Adora raised an eyebrow, “…I kinda like it.”

“I thought you would, Princess. And so. do. I. Mmmmm,” she said, not taking her eyes off Adora’s chest.

With Catra not paying attention to Adora’s hands, she took the opportunity to grab Catra suddenly by the hips and flip her on her back off their blanket, and into the grass. As they landed, she licked Catra right on the nose.

Catra squeak-cried-out at the contact. “What was THAT!”

“I dunno, just thought I’d try it out. Seems I’m so hot that I can probably do annnyytthhiinngg and you’ll still be into me, soooo...”

“Wowww, and I thought I was being cocky,” Catra sassed. After a moment of pause, and before Adora could try and brag some more, Catra looked away again, almost just talking to the wind. “Hey, Adora?”

“Yes, Catra?”

“Did you mean it?”

“That I’ll be hot no matter what to you?? DUH!” Adora retorted, flipping her hair. 

“No, jerk!” Catra exclaimed, shoving Adora, but continuing softly, looking away. “Umm..did you mean it when you said you love me?”

Adora blushed, heart-swelling, and waited for Catra to look back. In the silence she softly touched Catra’s face, stroking her cheek. Catra sat up with Adora’s legs wrapping around her. As Catra’s yellow and blue eyes cautiously made contact, Adora said, “Of course, I did. I’ve never not loved you. It took a little while for me to realize how much I loved you, like as in LOVED you, loved you, though. Honestly, it hurt so much when you didn’t join me and just leave the Horde behind, and you know… when you tried to kill us all those times... But once you sacrificed yourself to save Glimmer, it all came rushing back. I love you so much, Catra. And I’m here. I’m not leaving you. All I want is to be with you.” Adora slipped her hands around the back of Catra’s neck as she talked, wandering her fingertips gently in slow pets up and down, and cautiously avoiding her scar.

Catra was still getting used to all these moments where she felt so small and afraid, yet also safe. Trusting anyone again felt so new, even if trusting Adora was still so built into old recesses of her mind. It was like there were these grooves that still existed, but had been covered in sticky webs. She kept trying to clean up the mess, but it was taking time. 

_What if I can never fully clean it?_ The fear of how she’d hurt everyone so much for so long still pierced deeply and the reminder that she tried to constantly hurt someone she loved so much stung immensely. She’d also tried to hurt Adora’s friends. So long she’d held onto this belief that Adora had chosen them over her. Catra was so terrible to them all because of it. _But Adora has enough love for us all, right?_ That’s what she said, at least. Catra wasn't sure if she believed her, though. _Is something wrong with Adora for still loving me?_

“Catra, you still here? Did I say something wrong?? You kinda disappeared there.” Adora's voice was laced with worry.

“No dummy, I’m here. Thank you for saying all that. I’m working on trying to believe it.” Catra's gaze was downward, and her voice timid, but she truly _was_ trying.

Adora beamed. “You are?? Aww. That makes me so happy. Well, I’m here to wait that out. I’m not super great with feelings--like, really, that’s Bow’s department--but you’re here and I’m here and we’re both hot and llluuurrrvvveee each other…so yeah. But...” Adora trailed off a bit, “Catra, you have no idea how amazing it is to know you came back to me, and you saved me. Your love saved me. That’s no small thing.”

Catra took in a deep breath, trying to hear Adora’s words, tentatively making eye contact. “I mean, what’s amazing is that somehow you’ve managed to forgive me. I was so selfish, Adora. I didn’t think you could care about anyone else, much less a huge destiny, without it meaning you were abandoning me. I took a friggin prophecy personally. Shadow Weaver just messed with my head so much. I mean, I know she messed with yours, too…I think I just wanted her to think I was good enough?…I dunno what I wanted, honestly…I knew she was terrible, _I hated her_...but she was all I knew, and when you left...she was just all there was. And even her…I reveled in Hordac locking her up! _Not that she didn’t deserve it_...but, I was so focused on power and revenge. I just can’t believe in the end that she sacrificed herself for us. For Etheria. For the whole universe. I still don't really know how to process that.” Catra's gaze dropped, again and she scrunched her forehead. After a deep breath to slow her scattered nerves, she continued, speaking softly. "I guess if even a part of her can be redeemed, maybe I can be, too?"

Adora reached out and cupped Catra's face, a wild desperation in her eyes. “Of course, Catra! You have been!" She began to softly rub her thumb back and forth on Catra's cheek, making her let out an almost inaudible purr. "Look, I won't deny that we’ve been through a lot together. And apart. But the important part is we’re together now! And I love you so much. We will have things to process from the past, I’m sure, but they are things that happened--they aren’t who we are.”

Catra smirked, knowing that acknowledging this might be a bit much for her. “I mean, you are definitely a reckless warrior who will throw herself in the most RIDICULOUSLY dangerous situations with no second thought, are you not?”

“UM, well mmaayybbee, but I don’t ALWAYS.”

“Uh, definitely always,” Catra said grinning.

“I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF A REALLY BEAUTIFUL PEP TALK!” Adora playfully scowled, “Jerk.”

“I think the point was that you like meeeee,” Catra taunted, sticking out the tip of her tongue. 

“Umm, last I checked that was MY line!” Adora scoffed. 

“Works both ways, _blondie_ ,” Catra winked. “Speaking of…please kiss me more.”

“Don’t have to ask me twice.”

They started to kiss again, and the breeze picked up as buzzing fireflies encircled them from above. Adora’s hair fell into Catra’s face making them both giggle as it got in their mouths. She wore it down that night but grabbed the band from her wrist to pull it back. 

They rolled again through the grass, Adora on her back now. Catra touched the bottom of Adora’s tank and asked, “Can I take this off?”

Adora nodded quietly but enthusiastically, lips pursed together and taking slow deep breaths. They moved together, albeit somewhat awkwardly, as Catra pulled the shirt up and Adora lifted her back to help shimmy it off. The moment it was off, Adora, started reaching for the latch on her bra, “I’m gonna take this off, too, okay?”

Catra blushed, “Okay, yeah, yes, please.”

Seeing Adora naked wasn't new. They'd changed together all the time in the Fright Zone. Hell, they even used to shower together, acting as though neither of them were ever checking each other out, passing soap while gingerly lingering their fingers, but it had been so long since she’d seen her like this. 

Adora's skin glistened under the stars. Her bare chest was so beautiful.

“Uhh. Catra.. You, uh…look a little dumbstruck. You remember boobs, right?? These are mine, lefty, and righty,” Adora mocked while bouncing each one. 

Catra rolled her eyes, “Uhg, you’re the worst. I can’t believe I love you!”

“BUT you do, so no take-backsies!” Adora taunted, lightly punching Catra’s shoulder.  
With that, Adora grabbed Catra’s hand and slammed it much harder into her bare chest, leaving a slightly red mark behind as she pulled Catra’s hand along her soft skin. 

Catra sheathed her claws and feathered her fingertips in circles on the darkened skin surrounding Adora’s nipple. It was already hardened by the breeze and now was even more from her touch. There was so much quiet you could hear trees rustling, the buzzing wings of the dragonflies, and the sound of both of their slow breaths ramping up. 

“I love you, idiot,” Catra said, leaning in for a kiss as she squeezed Adora’s breast firmly. 

Adora let out the tiniest of gasps and brought her hands to Catra’s butt, squeezing right back. “I love you, too, _kitty-cat_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like where this ended up going! What about you? I'm still really new at this, so any kudos, comments, or constructive criticisms you have to give mean so much to me! 
> 
> Sincere thanks for reading :)
> 
> Update! I wrote this as a one-off but you convinced me to keep going! The next chapter has the same vibes and some of the same themes but gets deeper and spicier.
> 
>  **Important Note** : I wrote here that SW was/part of her was redeemed. I don't actually think that one act redeemed her, but I think _Catra_ needs to believe it for the sake of this moment. Abuse is complex and so is processing it. She's processing this and her own potential of being forgiven.


	2. Better Than Candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After frolicking in the grass, Adora and Catra head back to the castle. Can they manage to let go of their control issues and just have sex already? Up for debate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My endless thanks [caminante](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caminante/pseuds/caminante) for being an incredible beta and helping me so much with this.

Adora and Catra’s clothes had green stains from all their tussling in the grass. They couldn’t decide whether to play, make out, or just longingly gaze into each other's eyes. Eventually a chill breeze blew in, leaving goosebumps on Adora’s skin and raising Catra’s fine fur, so they headed back to the castle. It was almost a miracle that they made it, since every step was interrupted with hips bumping into each other or the need to stop and kiss more under the starry sky. Catra’s tail pulled Adora close each time, then traced up and down her spine. 

The cool grass on Catra’s bare feet mingled between her toes each time they stopped. It was lush, full, and endlessly green. Somehow it seemed like it healed even more each day. There were so many new animals and even the floating remains of Prime’s ship above, covered in forest, had started to have inhabitants of birds and other flying creatures that soared around it, landing and nesting. _I can’t believe everything that happened led to this. My incredible girlfriend healed the planet_ , Catra thought in awe. _My girlfriend_ , she echoed, still wrapping her mind around the word. 

The castle was so high it looked as though it was scraping the sky when they arrived at the entrance. It was dimly lit but the hallways flickered with runestone-bright light through the windows. Two guards stood tall with their long robes and towering staffs. Their high ponytails cascaded down their backs, and the dainty gems on their helmets sparkled. 

One, in particular, offered a small nod and greeting as she opened the doors for them.“Hello, Adora and Catra. Welcome back.” 

The two lovebirds talked over each other in response, Adora casually saying, “Thanks, Moss!” and Catra stumbling out the words, “Yeah, uh thanks.”

As they walked forward, Adora turned around to “pew, pew!” with tiny hand guns, and yelled “NIGHT!” way too loudly as the door closed, and Moss waved them off. 

“You’re so weird, Adora.” 

“Whatever. You _wish_ you were as cool as me,” Adora promptly retorted with a smug grin. Just as quickly, she suddenly stumbled, flying through the air. She would’ve landed flat on her face with a full screech and smash if Catra didn’t shoot out an arm and catch her with—well, catlike reflexes. Unfortunately, it wasn’t the most graceful catch and it ended with both of them stumbling across the hall. 

Catra’s ass hit the wall, with Adora’s back against her chest. She clutched her klutz-of-a-girlfriend tightly and brought her lips close to her ear—breath hot—sending sizzling pinpricks down Adora’s spine.

“You were saying?” Catra taunted, followed by a low chuckle.

‘Hey!” Adora squealed in protest, shoving out from her gently clawed grip and pouting. She somehow managed not to blush, but nonetheless was clearly a bit flustered and embarrassed.

Catra’s smile became sappy and sweet. “Awww, baby. I’m just messing with you, come here.”

Catra pulled her in close and their noses touched, eyes closed, serene silence echoing between them. Adora still had to ruin the moment though. “Uh, for the record, I’m still cooler than you.”

Even though she scoffed back in jest, the truth was that while Catra could always hold her own, she still wasn’t completely comfortable here. She gripped Adora’s hand tightly as they continued walking but kept teasing her. “Um, keep telling yourself that, Princess.” She tried to sound confident, and even bumped her shoulder into Adora’s, attempting to keep up the game, but her voice faltered and she looked away.

Adora shot a glance towards her and scrunched up her face. “Catra?”

“What? I’m fine. _Tottttalllly fine_ ,” she said unconvincingly and speedily added, “Definitely not worried at all that this entire kingdom still hates me…” She was trying to make it playfully dramatic, but her pulled back ears and tail wrapping around her thigh made it clear that this was nothing near that.

“Aw! Catra!” Adora’s voice was dripping with empathy but that wasn’t what it sounded like to Catra and her eyes shot to the floor, _Oh fuck, please don’t pity me. Why am I such an insecure mess!?_

Adora continued as she lightly cupped Catra’s face in her hand. “Yes, sure. Like I said before, you’ve hurt a lot of people and done a lot of bad stuff. Like hurting me, Bow, Glimmer, opening a portal to another universe all for revenge, then you tried to create a reality where nothing in the past had ever changed, and caused massive amounts of destruction-”

Catra stared, slack-jawed, “Uhhhh. Adora? Is this supposed to be helping?!”

“Oh! Sorry, yeah. Umm. Got a little off track there. Yes. Okay. Catra, all those things are true, but you can’t keep beating yourself up about it! They see you’re with me. I’ve forgiven you and they’ve already learned to trust another former Horde soldier—yours truly,” She said with a cocky wink and continued enthusiastically. “The important thing is that Prime is gone! Hordak has even changed! He’s running around Etheria with Entrapta and we’ve even made them a cute science wing to work in and they are probably working right now—if they aren’t banging—on how we can reach out and connect with other planets! We are going to meet people from other worlds and spread the word to those left that Prime can no longer hurt them! Those people aren’t gonna know you as Catra from the Horde, they’re gonna see you as a bringer of magic and hope, like all of us!” She ended with an almost manically optimistic expression. 

“That’s quite the positive outlook you have there, Princess,” Catra said with a quizzically raised eyebrow. “Don’t you, I dunno, have any doubts about how other worlds are gonna take us? What if they think we’re just more invaders?”

Adora threw her arms up, jumped around a bit, and then scratched her head, “Well! They might. I mean. There’s _definitely_ not always been the most positive reception for us from unfamiliar people, but we always win them over! Look at the Star Siblings! They were so grateful once they realized I wasn’t with the Horde—and could help them get fuel crystals using my magical strength—Oh wait, you missed that… Well, I think the main thing is I just have to be careful to not eat all their food, maybe?” She trailed off, and Adora considered that it was very likely she was missing the point, but Catra pulled her attention back.

“Like you could ever stop yourself,” she playfully snickered, bumping her hip into Adora’s. They started meandering further down the hall, lacing their fingers together again.

“Well, yeah. Good point! But _Bow_ has been trying to get me to work on my manners, and we really never need a plan, and it always works out, so—” Adora looked to the ceiling with a puzzled expression. She wasn’t sure this was going so well. 

“You all definitely need to work on plans. Seriously, how does this keep working out for you this way? Not everything can be solved by just magically manifesting a sword and super strength. Also, weren’t you trying to comfort me or something?” 

“Oh. Yeah, right. Hmm. Seriously, just don’t worry about it, baby. You’re good. We’re gonna… It’s gonna be GOOD!” She patted Catra on the shoulder in a way that made her scowl. Adora could be so nonchalant about risk and she wasn’t exactly excited about being placated or patted like an actual cat. One ear twitched a bit out of Adora’s sight. _Stars, you’re lucky I love you,_ she mumbled internally.

Before Catra could argue for her honor, they reached the door of their new bedroom. She still felt breathless each time they entered. Adora had considered having Catra just join her in her old room; but it was right next to Glimmer’s, and between her desires to not hear everything going on in the queen’s chambers with Bow, as well as wanting privacy and a fresh start with Catra, it made the most sense to start anew in a far off wing of the castle. Secretly, Catra found this space, and the gesture, superbly romantic--if not utterly overwhelming--but she wasn’t about to start admitting that.

As they entered the room it filled with glistening light from the sky. The glow of the two nighttime moons and the sky full of bright stars spilled all around the floors and walls and, upon sensing them entering, the lights of the sconces came to a low dim. In the far corner, there was a huge bed that was nice and firm, just like they both were accustomed to. The mattress was slightly softer than at the Horde, but so far neither of them had minded. It could fit them both spread out, even if they didn’t need all that space when they slept, because each night they just ended up wrapped around each other in one way or another. The Brightmoon decorators couldn’t help themselves, though, and had left a soft, fluffy blanket that came as a nice upgrade from the scratchy thin ones they grew up with. Catra sometimes even curled up at Adora’s feet in it, a habit from—in some ways—less complicated times. 

Sleeping in the Horde had always been difficult, though. It was so cold and the only way to stay warm was when Catra and Adora shared beds. That was their excuse at least, and it made logical sense, but it was also one of the hardest parts of separating. Even after they both accepted they were apart, and that there would never be a resolution, being alone in the Fright Zone—especially in her own bedroom—was so lonely for Catra. Adora had found sleepovers with Bow and Glimmer, but it wasn’t the same as Catra sleeping by her feet or spooning the bend of her knees. No matter what anger transpired between them during the day, every night they had both felt the echo of that weight and warmth against their bodies—the longing for that perfect fit of their frames. Adora had tried so many layers of socks at night to keep her feet warm as Catra had made them, but it was never the same. There was no weight, no feeling of her breathing up and down against her. No smell of her soft fur. 

It was similar for Catra. She occasionally had Scorpia offer to sleep in the room with her after a hard day, but to let her would’ve shown weakness, and need, and as much as her and Scorpia had brief moments of relief and shared pleasure, Catra always knew she was just using her. It broke her heart because, as much as she had closed herself off to caring, deep down she didn’t want to hurt Scorpia like that. And she knew all she wanted was for Adora to just come back. To just hold her and pretend this all had never happened. She just wanted to smell her soft skin, tinged with the scent of peaches and salt. 

But here they were. In the present. The war was behind them and they were together now. Adora ran a quick hand down Catra’s back and pecked her on the cheek. “I’m heading to the bathroom but I’ll be back in a min. Get comfy?” 

“Sure, Princess.” The nickname so often spit in the past, and mostly playful in the present, came out sweet and subdued.

Catra looked around at the sparkling crystals, lavish space, and plethora of fluffy pillows. There was a small vanity, and all around it there were pictures including all the princesses—but mainly tons of Glimmer and Bow. And then there was a photo of all 4 of them together, laughing after the planet was healed. There was nothing that could be as beautiful as that day was to her. 

That day even healed over the Fright Zone, though it wasn’t like the ship where it was fully covered in lush growth. The industrial pipes of the former Horde wasteland still showed through the greenery, but after some time it had started to glow in rainbows, with flowers growing, more and more each day above every structure. Metallic tubes of muck and fumes turned inexplicably to fresh water and clean air. 

People from all over Etheria had started to come there and tear down the toxic structures in place, beginning the work of restoring the Scorpioni kingdom. Scorpia was of course at the top of the planning team, brimming with pride as she cleared away the wreckage surrounding her family's historic land. They even found an old lockbox with floor plans of the original palace and tons of Etherian’s were interested in rebuilding it. Lonnie, Kyle, and Rogelio had taken on new leadership roles as well. They already knew the place better than anyone else, and it was a nice outlet for them to have a mission. The work was coming along really nicely, although it was a bit hard to see under so much scaffolding.

Adora returned, smirking as usual. “Whatcha thinking about, _kitty-cat?”_

“Oh nothing! Come here!” Catra said, smiling at her in return. She snatched Adora by the waist, throwing her down on the bed, as her girlfriend—the proud, strong warrior—let out an obnoxiously cute squeal. Catra had her pinned, yet again, and her tail swished back and forth as she leaned down to tenderly kiss her. She let Adora’s hands free and they began to roll around the big bed; putting all that wonderful space to use as they kissed, tangling their hands through each other's hair, and rolling around until they were dizzy. 

At some point during their playful tumbling, Adora had lost her hair tie, and her messy blond locks were splayed across their pillows. Her expression was full of a goofy love that only she could truly pull off. She reached down and tugged at the hem of Catra’s dress shirt, which was spilling out from the top of her pants. “Please make this go.”

Catra nodded and sat up, slow and deliberate, arching her back to bring her chest up firm and high. She locked eyes with Adora, a fang nipping at her lower lip and gingerly tugged a nail at the top button. Her voice dripped with a false, sultry innocence, “You mean like this?”

Adora let out a sharp exhale that matched her hungry eyes and rapidly nodding head. “Ohhh Adora, do you want me? Do you want these?” Catra taunted. Her hand gripped her left breast, barely hidden under the clinging fabric. 

Adora threw her head back whining, “Yyyeesss! Clearly! Uhg! How are you so mean??”

“Years of practice,” Catra said casually. “Now, suck it up and enjoy the show, _blondie.”_

Adora raised an eyebrow as Catra took her sweet time popping open each button one-by-one;—first revealing just cleavage; the base of her sternum; her very lightly furred belly; until, shoulder by shoulder, peeling back the garment to display her chestnut hued chest. 

Catra laughed with sadistic joy as she watched Adora pout with impatience. “You’re so cute when you want me.”

“So, what you’re saying is I’m cute all the time?" Adora said with a smug grin, following up with, “Accurate.” Her dorky pomposity had no bounds. 

Catra tutted her tongue playfully at Adora. “Ohhh. Thirsty and _bratty_. But, yes.” 

“Well, that was easy,” she said with a smirk. Then, making the biggest puppy dog eyes Catra had seen yet, Adora added, “Can I _please_ touch them now!?” While pointing at Catra’s petite but shapely tits. 

“Alright, _Princess,_ you can go ahead. Mouth’s fine too, if you want.” Adora excitedly eyed Catra’s chest, then brought her hands to clumsily grasp around her firm breasts. Her mouth was quick to follow as she somewhat sloppily licked and suckled on Catra’s nipples. 

“Fuck babe, you taste better than candy. And candy is fucking delicious!” Adora—the never-ending dork—commented.

Catra rolled her eyes. “Mmm, noted.”

“I mean seriously, how are you _this_ sexy?!” She said, gesturing broadly. 

“uh huh. mm. Hey, Adora,” she said in a sultry but slightly snarky tone. “Can you maybe, uh, shut up and keep at it?” Adora smirked and slapped Catra’s ass in response to the sass, making her squeal; but she happily complied, bringing her mouth right back, sucking, and still continuing to mutter commentary against Catra’s skin.

“Oh! Rght..mmm. Jst so tt-ast-y,” she said—her mouth full. “Okay, okay, I’ve got this.”

As she continued circling her tongue and adding small flicks, she grabbed Catra’s hips, easing their thighs to slip between each other. They rhythmically rocked against one another, making heat rise at the pressure on their inseams, and tingle down their arms.

Adora felt Catra’s claws slightly digging into her and it only made her skin hotter. Their lips met, wet and hungry. 

As much as they pretended this routine was normal, it was still as far as they’d gotten. Each touch was still clumsy, eager, and feral. Their touches still flickered with hesitation. Garments were ripped unintentionally. The trust was there, though—mostly. And while both worried they’d hurt each other with any critique, they’d been trying to discover setting limits, or speaking up without tip-toeing. 

It had still only been a few weeks since the war ended and they’d both been figuring out this new way of being with each other—How to navigate these familiar, but profoundly changed, bodies. They danced around their history during these moments. They wanted each other so badly, but they were still unsure of how to go further. It didn’t help that neither of them really knew how to let go of control. It felt so much safer to take charge as a form of self-protection. But something—someone—had to give. Would it show weakness or strength to allow it?

Adora chose to be brave and looked up to meet Catra’s eyes. She fumbled with her words but found just enough courage to proceed. “Hey, Cat-ra?” Catra smiled, holding Adora’s face and offering a slight nod for her to continue. “I—I…” Something about the falter in Adora's tone caught Catra off guard. A lump formed in her throat as she instinctively braced for rejection. Her beautifully mismatched eyes darted back and forth, searching Adora’s dimly moonlit blues. This was it. She was convinced Adora had realized she couldn’t do it. She must have done _something_ wrong. But the words that came next were, “I…trust you.”

Catra inhaled sharply. It should have been comforting, but her eyes felt hot and damp. Her voice trembled…”I…I don’t…umm…fuck…why?”

“Oh, Catra.” There it was again. That empathetic tone that Catra could only hear as pity. She was terrible. She knew it. How could Adora ever trust her? Adora's face filled with more concern. “Do we need to stop? We can stop.”

And that was it. Her damn feelings had ruined everything. Why couldn’t she just be normal? Why couldn’t she just enjoy herself and believe Adora? Why couldn’t she trust back that this beautiful warrior loved and accepted her? How many times did she need to be told? All these questions seared inside her, wordlessly but viscerally. 

“I don’t want to stop, Adora. I mean, I don’t want to need to. I want to be able to satisfy you, taste you, give you everything you want. I want to be able to believe that you trust me…” Catra untangled their bodies and rolled away to the edge of the bed, legs tight to her chest. She gripped the blanket and balled it up closely. Her back was to Adora, who hovered a hand above her, both wanting to touch her but fearing that it might make things worse. Catra sobbed out her words, “I don’t deserve you!”

Adora's heart sank. She was wordless—scared of speech, of saying the wrong thing. Trying to determine the right way to respond to Catra’s words made her chest constrict painfully. Eventually, she inched up behind her, close enough to whisper but not invade her space. “Can I touch you?” 

Catra gave a brief, small nod and croaked out, “Yeah.”

Adora pulled her in close and they just breathed together. She still couldn’t find a way to speak, but she hoped this was enough. After a deep inhale, she finally spoke, voice trembling. “The person you’ve become does. She’s the one I always knew was inside you. I never gave up. And yeah…” Adora hesitated. “You hurt me a lot.” Catra flinched and Adora squeezed her tighter. “ _But_ , I've hurt you a lot too and we belong together. Just keep staying. Keep showing me you’re in this. The past won’t change, but we can choose how we move forward.”

And with that Catra turned around, curling into a tight ball against Adora’s torso. Her head landed in the nook between Adora’s chin and chest. An ear flicked and she nuzzled her forehead against Adora’s salted peach skin. After some time, she brought her head up slowly, and they kissed. Passionately. Deeply. Catra wrapped a leg around Adora’s waist. Their breathing sped up, their skin heated, and they both cried gently as they kissed and held each other’s faces in their hands. They peeled their clothes off hurriedly, leaving them to land all around the bed. 

Soon, they were skin against skin. Pressed together. The peach fuzz of Catra’s warm fur against Adora’s silky smoothness. Their hands wandered up and down, exploring one another; their bodies glistened with sweat; and when Catra’s hands wandered to Adora’s hipbone, she let out a small giggle. But, unlike before with tickles and jokes, Catra held her hand firmly in place. “Can I go further? Can I touch you?”

A huge, loving smile blossomed on Adora’s face, her cheeks still wet with joyous tears. “Yes, Catra, yes.”

Catra slowly traced her sheathed fingers down, softly dragging them along Adora’s inner thigh, all the way to her knee. Adora shivered from the stimulation and let out a small “mmm.” Her fingertips slowly trailed their way back up to her center. When she finally reached the heat radiating between Adora’s thighs, she paused, hovering, and looked up, glowing her smile at Adora who shone right back. She watched Adora’s face as she tentatively made contact. The wetness and warmth electrified her skin, and Adora slightly dropped open her mouth, eyes full of genuine love as both their hearts swelled. 

Catra began to move her fingers exploratorily, taking in every fold, gliding up and down all the slick and soft delightfulness at her fingertips. She let two fingers press around the outside of Adora’s stiffened clit, slowly circling it between them. Then she let her thumb make soft strokes to pearl at its center, while Adora rocked into each motion. Catra just watched her—drinking in each move, each curve, each way her body arched. She lowered her fingers, teasing Adora’s entrance, then gliding back up to her clit. Catra took in each response—studying her lover, trying to memorize what caresses elicited the most pleasure. 

“You’re so beautiful, Adora,” she said with awe. “How is this feeling?” 

Adora was lost in sensation but managed to bring her eyes to meet Catra’s. Feeling the person she loved most in this world finally touch her in this way she’d so long craved was beyond words. She wanted it to last forever. “It’s incredible. I’m so glad you’re taking you're—oh fuck—time.” Catra had deepened her pressure just slightly while Adora spoke and reveled in the way she was able to cause her speech to falter. “Mm,” Adora added. You’re incredible. And I love you so much.”

Catra paused for just a second, pushing her palm into Adora’s clit in a way that was headily grounding. “I love you too, so much.” She was so used to adding ‘dummy,’ ‘idiot,’ 'blondie,' or ‘princess.’ She loved those pet names, but this moment felt sacred. 

She continued, rubbing her palm now in small circles with her fingers facing down. As they slipped between Adora’s labia, she teased at her entrance once again. Adora’s back arched high. 

They were both breathing heavily. Catra felt like she could feel every stroke along with her as their small moans synchronized. She wanted to enter her so badly as she kept teasing Adora’s tightening and relaxing hole, but she needed to know Adora was ready. “Please, go inside me,” Adora said breathily, as if reading her mind. Catra moaned at the request. She nodded and watched Adora’s face intently as she gradually pushed inward. Adora gasped and squeezed against the fingers that filled her and offered small pulsing thrusts against them each time Catra curved them upwards. Hips and fingers moved back and forth, and in and out with a perfectly synchronized rhythm. 

They savored these motions and variations together for some time as each sensation built on the last. Then Catra used her other hand to tease and rub Adora’s clit at varying intensities while she filled her. Adora begged for more and Catra happily sped up her pace, widening her fingers, and adding additional digits when asked. By the time Adora came, her wetness had already drenched the sheets, both from between her legs and the beads of sweat released from the overwhelming heat that had filled her body. 

Her orgasm had gradually built inside her like magma, brewing and hot. Her feet had pointed and tightened so much they’d cramped. She’d moaned so loud her voice had begun to crack. Her hands had gripped the sheets over and over as if grabbing a new spot might somehow hold her body more in place, lest she suddenly find a newfound ability to teleport and find herself fucking who-the-fuck-knows where. She’d bucked her hips so forcibly that she worried for the state of Catra’s fingers, but Catra somehow had never stopped and diligently followed every direction she’d given her. 

When the spasms inside her finally stopped and she met her limit, she gasped out, “Oh god, no more.” Catra immediately stopped at her command. When she slid her fingers out, she moved her hand to cup and push against the pulsing sensation still pounding between Adora’s thighs. Adora went limp against the pressure, her body relaxing for…maybe the first time ever. Catra crawled up the bed to her, pulling Adora’s face and gorgeous blond locks to her chest. She absentmindedly licked the salty-sweet slick from her free hand, savoring every last drop.

Smacking her lips in completion, she nuzzled her nose into Adora’s hair and whispered,“I love you, _dummy.”_ Adora giggled softly at the nickname’s return, but also at the silliness of Catra saying such a loving thing right after she’d just listened to her make a snack of her juices.

“ _Perv_ ,” she snorted, followed by a pause for Catra to giggle. Then added, “I love you, too, _kitty-cat,”_ while squishing her closer and nuzzling back. In response, Catra kissed Adora on the head, holding her lips in place and breathing into her hair. 

As Adora recovered, she ran her fingers over Catra’s body, petting her soft, barely-there fur, and resting her hand on Catra’s belly. Eventually, she reached up, pulling her in for a kiss and wrapping her legs over Catra in a straddle. Catra thought she’d had enough, and at least thought it was enough for one night—but in this moment, looking at the light on Adora's perfect curves and her delectably soft skin, she realized she’d been very, very wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, [caminante](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caminante/pseuds/caminante) was such an amazing help with this. You should go check out her incredible podfics!! They are like audiobooks for fic! Do it! 
> 
> I'd love to know what you thought and please leave kudos if you enjoyed it! All of it means the world to me. Are you excited for what's next? What do you think of these two dorks?


End file.
